Which One Is It?
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Everthing used to be so simple. Hate humans, do your job, get stronger. That was all, simple, but what was this? These feelings he had? Why did they start when that damn human showed up? ONESHOT


**~~~~~EDITED! 10-25-09~~~~~**

**DISCLAIMERS: **I do not own Crescent Moon, so don't sue me if you don't like the story, just go find another one.

**MOON SAYS**: Wow....I haven't looked at this in years. It seems sad to think I forgot about this. My writting style has changed a lot since then. Well, I edited it, but tried to keep it the same, so many people liked it.

**Words**: 831

**Pages**: 2

ENJOY!

**Which One Is It?**

It was all simple before, so very simple.

Do a job here hate them, do a job there hate them.

He only had one goal: get stronger. He wasn't supposed to be mixed up with emotions like a …girl. Like a pathetic human.

He hated humans.

It was all once so simple and easy. He was supposed to fall his goal and get stronger and leave the annoying humans alone, they will do the same.

He used to believe that; until he met one that didn't. Mahiru was the one human who didn't leave him alone, but the difference between her and the other humans was that she was the Princess.

The Princess of the Lunar Race, but he thought should that make a difference? Of course it did, she was the only human he would go near him, whether either of them wanted to be near the other or not.

The first time he saw her, he thought she was pretty, but he stopped himself with the memories of before. Of the anger, the hate, and mostly the pain.

He had to stay away from her. She was making him think things he didn't want to think about.

Time went on; his feelings started to get out of whack; just like a human. He was disgust with himself, how could he act like a human?

He tried to kill her, to hate her, to yell at her, and to threaten her. Every time he did that, he felt wrong; like he was falling apart.

He never wanted to see her tears, he never wanted to see her sad, especially by him. He was the thing that caused her the most pain.

Whenever he made her blush, he was happy.

She had that smile that was always his, no matter what he did to her.

The very little blush, with happiness that glowed in her eyes when he was polite. Very few times it happened, but sometimes it would slip and he would be nice and caring. It was until he realized, of course, what he was doing and quickly did a one eighty.

He was so confused he hated her, he…what was the word that he felt? He just couldn't seem to place it, it was like on the tip of his tongue but it kept on escaping him right when he was about to grasp it.

It had something to do with every time that damn vampire was near her, when the stupid blood sucker voiced his affections for the Princess, or showed them.

That just made him more pissed than already was.

How could this girl…this human make him feel, make him like this?

What was it? What was he feeling? Was it the thing that always was in the books he read? What was the emotion that bound people together?

What was it called?

A second later a sound shoved him out of his thoughts and caught his attention. Someone was coming to his room. Who was it? An enemy?

That was when the door opened, a knock came first. Who knocked before they came into his room?

A bunch of blonde hair came in first, than a head, with blue eyes. It was her, the person who turned his life upside down the moment she looked at him, and when he looked at her. The moment their eyes connected.

Her eyes were lit up with some kind of excitement, as she looked in the room, and saw him.

He looked at her and wondered what would happen if she knew what his thoughts were. Would she accept him or toss him out like all the other humans in his life?

He didn't want the latter to happen so he slipped into his anger façade and with eyes full of hate he spoke to her. "What do you want, you damn girl?"

Her face looked as it didn't affect her one little bit; she was used to it by then. She knew he had to keep up his 'tough guy act.' As long as she knew who he really was on the inside, it didn't matter what masks he threw up to protect himself. It hurt sometimes, but she just had to remind herself that he was in pain.

"Everyone wants you to come down stairs." Mahiru said with a light and happy voice. After she told him, she left and didn't even give him a chance to argue with her.

He looked at the door she had just closed. _Damn, she is getting smarter. I need to think of new ideas to keep her out;_ he thought that without even thinking.

As he looked at the window, and thought again; _what did she do to me?_

He went down stairs as she had told him too and on the way was thinking even more; love or hate? Which emotion did he really feel for her: love or hate?

_Which one is it?_

_Fin_


End file.
